Os Sete Mares
by nanetys
Summary: A vida de um pirata não é tão maravilhosa, romântica e fácil como contam os livros... Mas para conhecê-la como realmente é, é preciso vivê-la...! .:Quarto Capítulo finalmente On, com a graça de Deus:.
1. Fichas

**Ahoy!**

Cara, parece que eu só sei fazer fic de fichas o.o e sim, estou plenamente ciente de que tenho outras duas para terminar u.u Mas eu tive essa idéia e eu simplesmente _tinha _que postá-la

**x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x**

_Um pirata é um marginal que cruza os mares só com o intuito de atacar e saquear navios e cidades em busca de riquezas e poder. Porém, para eles a morte poderia chegar a qualquer hora, e inesperadamente. E, justamente por isso, eram capazes de aproveitar a vida ainda melhor do que as pessoas. Não, eles não escondiam seus tesouros. Os gastavam e se divertiam, porque sabiam que em algum momento eles morreriam. Para ser um pirata, era preciso força: todo o dia enfrentavam a morte, um dia sem luta não era dia. E o medo sempre à espreita..._

**x-X-x**

_E nesse mundo cruel e violento, aqueles que não conhecem as regras desse jogo podem perder... E mesmo aqueles que conhecem, podem cair em armadilhas terríveis..._

"_Se algum homem for encontrado seduzindo ou fazendo amor em alto-mar, o castigo mínimo é a morte."¹_

**x-X-x**

_O Holandês Voador²... O Navio que aterroriza os sete mares... Comandado por Madara Uchiha, fadado a vagar eternamente pelo mar, um navio que pode derrotar mas não pode ser derrotado. Aqueles que o vêem nem mesmo vivem o bastante para dizer que "se lembrarão dele"._

**x-X-x**

_E entre outras lendas terríveis, perseguições, doenças e dificuldades... eles sabem que já têm problemas suficientes para ainda por cima se apaixonarem..._

**x-X-x**

¹ - Não foi inventado. Esse tópico consta no Código dos Piratas de verdade.

² - Diferente do que é mostrado no filme "Piratas do Caribe", o Holandês Voador não tem nada a ver com o Davy Jones. Mas essa é uma história que será contada ao longo da fic (só para vocês saberem: não se sabe muito sobre o verdadeiro capitão do Holandês, mas na versão mais aceitada da lenda ele se chamava Bernard Fokke).

**x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x**

Bom, isso é um resumo do que vai acontecer. Eu precisarei de nove fichas, femininas ou masculinas. Por favor, não preciso somente de piratas. Preciso de pessoas nobres também. Para fazerem a ficha, lembrem-se de que a história se passa no século XVIII, que foi a chamada "Era Dourada da Pirataria". Sim, eu realmente pretendo seguir a história dos piratas como ela foi.

**Fichas (para piratas ou nobres):**

_**Nome:**__ (nome/sobrenome)._

_**Nacionalidade:**__ (país onde nasceu, lembrando que só dos continentes: Europa e Ásia. Na Europa, valem todos os países, porém na Ásia só contam China e Japão)._

_**Idade:**__ (de 17 a 23)._

_**Aparência:**__ (por favor, sejam bem específicos, tá?)._

_**Personalidade:**__ (nem preciso dizer que é o mais importante, portanto a palavra da vez é: __criatividade__. E coerência. Se você for um pirata, não pode ser meigo, doce e romântico, e se você for um nobre, não pode ser violento, boca-suja, bêbado e encrenqueiro)._

_**Roupas:**__ (pensem em roupas do século XVIII, e se for mulher pirata, nem pense em saias ou vestidos o.o Podem se inspirar nos Piratas do Caribe, se quiserem. E não descrevam só uma, coloquem pelo menos três ou quatro conjuntos. Ah, sim, sobre os vestuários piratas, eu colocarei a descrição das roupas que eles usavam mais abaixo. Leiam e em cima daquilo façam suas roupas)._

_**Família:**__ (sem relação com personagens de Naruto)._

_**História:**__ (também peço que sejam específicos, porque essa é uma parte importante. É preciso criatividade. Se você for pirata, conte como quando e porque se tornou um. Se não for, conte tudo sobre sua família, seus pais, irmãos, riquezas e, para ambos os casos, todas as dificuldades pelas quais passou e que te tornaram como você é hoje)._

_**Par: **__(entre 3 ou 5 opções, a lista estará lá embaixo)._

_**Como vocês se tratam:**__ (especifiquem como é o relacionamento entre vocês, como tratam um ao outro, como agem quando estão próximos, essas coisas. Uma outra coisa: vocês se conhecerão ao longo da fic e eu determinarei como será isso. Então só coloquem realmente como se tratam e o que acham um do outro)._

_**Ambições:**__ (sonhos, metas, objetivos ou como quiserem definir)._

_**Fobias:**__ (medos, duh)._

_**Aceita os termos de contrato?**__ (termos de contrato: "Você, autora, pode colocar meu personagem em qualquer tipo de situação que lhe convir e eu não protestarei. Só protestarei se o meu personagem não estiver como eu imagino que ele seja. Mas você pode fazer com que ele passe por qualquer situação que achar necessária". Se houver algo que vocês definitivamente não querem que eu faça, copiem o termo de contrato e adicionem "com exceção de situações como..." E não se preocupem, não pretendo matar ninguém 8D.)_

Bom, é só isso. Quando eu postar os escolhidos, eu irei colocar aqui suas fichas com duas coisas que irei adicionar.

Caso sejam piratas: _apelido__ (como é conhecido entre os piratas)_, _função__ (o que faz no navio)_.

Caso sejam nobres: _hierarquia__ (se é duque, barão, marques, etc)_, _serviços reais__ (ou seja, a relação entre sua família e a Coroa)_.

**Lista de Pares:**

_Antes, uma observação: nem todos os personagens que estão aqui terão pares. Então nem adianta escolher o mais nada a ver só porque ninguém pede ele e isso possa aumentar suas chances. __Isso não irá acontecer!__ Ou seja, aqui estão simplesmente os que irão aparecer._

Naruto Uzumaki – soldado real

Sasuke Uchiha – pirata (vem de uma família de duques)

Sai – soldado espião (espiona piratas)

Kiba Inuzuka – soldado real

Shikamaru Nara – soldado real

Neji Hyuuga – nobre (tem parentes duques, porém não herdou o título) / soldado real

Gaara – soldado real

Kankuro - ferreiro

Pein – pirata do Holandês Voador

Itachi Uchiha – pirata do Holandês Voador (vem de uma família de duques)

Deidara – pirata do Holandês Voador

Sasori – pirata do Holandês Voador

Kisame – pirata do Holandês Voador

Hidan – pirata do Holandês Voador

Tobi – pirata do Holandês Voador

Sakura Haruno - médica

Hinata Hyuuga – nobre (duquesa)

Ino Yamanaka – nobre (condessa)

Tenten – soldado real

Temari – soldado real

Konan – pirata do Holandês Voador

**Vestuário dos Piratas**

**Homens:**

Chapéu: tricórnio, de feltro com uma pluma (basicamente, igual ao do Jack Sparrow, só que com uma pluma).

Casaco: veludo fino e com as bordas feitas de uma tira costurada dobrada, geralmente roubado (se quiserem saber como é essa roupa, pensem no casaco do Barbossa) (podem ser mais personalizadas).

Calças: fortes, até o joelho, com ligas coloridas (podem ser mais personalizadas).

Sapatos: botas de cano alto (podem descrevê-las como quiserem, contanto que não fuja disso).

Faixa: colorida, com vários espaços para guardar facas (podem ser mais personalizadas).

Bandoleira (onde ficam as armas de fogo): cheia de armas diferentes (podem ser mais personalizadas).

Meias: quentes e feitas de lã.

**Mulheres:**

Chapéu: gasto e feminino (nesse ponto, vocês podem inventar tudo).

Casaco: de marinheiro, feito em lã, forte.

Calções: masculinos (podem ser mais personalizadas).

Sapatos: de fivelas (também podem ser mais personalizadas, contanto que sejam de fivela).

Faixa: suspensa no ombro (podem ser mais personalizadas).

Bandoleira: igual à masculina (podem ser mais personalizadas).

Meias: quentes e curtas.

**x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x**

Bem, acho que é só isso mesmo. Espero receber fichas ótimas, hein? x)

Se a ficha não couber na review (já que tem um limite e eu acho que a ficha ficou meio grande o.o), estejam à vontade para mandá-las por PM. Se, por acaso, der algum erro na PM eu aviso, te dou meu endereço de e-mail e você manda direto para ele, okay?

(Pra quem acompanha minhas duas outras fics de ficha, eu juro que já estou terminando os capítulos delas .)

Vou postar os escolhidos daqui a muito tempo. Então, não precisam correr com as fichas (muito tempo – depois do Natal).

_Boa-sorte para todos e see ya later o/_


	2. Capítulo Um

**N/A **Aqui está o primeiro capítulo e os escolhidos - é só ler a fic que vocês vão descobrir se foram ou não escolhidos.

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sempai e os OC's pertencem a outros autores. E os créditos de fics de fichas vão para Pisces Luna, por tê-las criado, e Mari Sushi, por tê-las trazido para o fandom de Naruto :3_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Um

A água do mar balançava o navio. Para frente e para trás, num movimento contínuo e repetitivo. A lua ia alta no céu, e era a única coisa que iluminava o lugar – e mesmo assim, muito fracamente. A escuridão, porém, não impedia uma figura solitária de andar pelo convés, observando as estrelas, que iluminavam seus olhos azuis, deixando-os mais claros ainda. Desviava-se naturalmente de tudo, como se já soubesse previamente onde estavam os obstáculos. Seus cachos castanho-claros, num tom de mel, balançavam conforme ela andava com as mãos nas costas.

- Capitã? – perguntou uma voz infantil que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Yuuhi olhou a garota que a chamara, alguns passos à sua frente, sentada em um barril de rum, mas tão pequena que naquela escuridão demorou a notá-la. – Por que você está caminhando aqui numa hora dessas?

- Você também está aqui, não está? – respondeu a capitã, estreitando os olhos.

Kyrie saltou do barril de rum para o chão. Seus cabelos castanhos eram tão curtos e despenteados que ela nem parecia uma menina. Seus olhos negros e rasgados encararam a capitã, que apenas sustentou o olhar. Por fim, Kyrie desviou os olhos, pensando: "Acho que eu perdi a competição de quem encara melhor". O navio continuava a balançar, mas era como se as duas não fossem afetadas por aquilo – mantinham-se de pé sem esforço algum, completamente acostumadas ao balançar rítmico do navio. Yuuhi suspirou, e caminhou até a amurada do navio, apoiando-se sobre ela, a cabeça pendendo para frente, quase como se quisesse atirar-se ao mar. Kyrie ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-la fazer aquilo, e estava prestes a perguntar qual era a intenção da capitã, mas acabou mudando de idéia, pois sabia que não chegaria a lugar algum. Por fim, a garota decidiu que já era hora de ir dormir. Pensou em avisar que estava se retirando, mas desistiu logo – Yuuhi nem ia notar.

**X**

Não muito longe do navio, mas em "terra firme", um baile acontecia, num grande castelo. O motivo da comemoração era o aniversário do príncipe inglês. Para tanto, ele havia convidado milhares de duques e condes, dos mais variados países. E, entre todos os vários casais que dançavam pelo salão, e todas as meninas jovens que viam em todas as festas a oportunidade de encontrar seu "príncipe encantado", uma garota se destacava. Não por beleza ou por demonstrar maravilhosos dotes femininos no baile, mas justamente por ser a única garota que estava sentada, o mais longe possível das outras pessoas, um copo de vinho na mão e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, tão mal-humorada que nem mesmo percebeu as duas investidas que recebeu de jovens condes. Possuía olhos castanho-acinzentados e seu cabelo longo e negro-acinzentado caía por suas costas em cachos desordenados e bonitos. Na verdade, até meia hora atrás eles estavam presos em um elegante e estático coque, que Neel desfez assim que se viu longe o bastante de sua mãe. Sabia que cedo ou tarde Rose perceberia, mas se ela tivesse tentado desmanchar o coque com sua mãe por perto ela certamente a teria impedido.

- Neel, será que dava para você se levantar daí? – assim que ouviu a voz tão conhecida e odiada da irmã, a morena ergueu os olhos, sentindo a raiva fazê-la corar por baixo de suas sardas. Ela e Vanilla poderiam passar facilmente por gêmeas, se não fosse o simples fato de que Vanilla se destacava em qualquer lugar que estivesse e Neel não. – As pessoas _sabem_ que somos irmãs, entende? É muito desagradável todos virem me perguntar se você não está dançando com ninguém porque já é comprometida. Eu não gosto de mentir e também não gosto de falar que você é um bicho do mato mesmo tendo o mesmo sangue que eu.

- Jura? Eu nem ligo. – respondeu Neel, tomando um gole de seu vinho. De repente, viu, nos fundos do salão, algo que fez com que ela deixasse de odiar tanto aquela noite: uma porta aberta. – Bom, se você me der licença... Eu acho que vi uma amiga... Lá no fundo do salão. – e se levantou antes que a irmã dissesse algo mais, praticamente correndo em direção àquela porta, com medo de que alguém a fechasse antes dela chegar lá. Era o único jeito de sair dali sem ser "pega" por sua mãe ou seu pai.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do salão, o príncipe conversava avidamente com sua embaixatriz, uma mulher de cabelos em vários tons de loiro e ondulados - e tão brilhantes que o príncipe a apelidara carinhosamente de "Raio de Sol" – e com olhos chocolate que se destacavam rapidamente em sua pele branca.

- E o rei da França mandou seu embaixador para fazer a negociação do casamento. – dizia o monarca. – Você entende, não é, que eu preciso desse casamento? Não só vai apressar a minha coroação como também vai criar laços mais sólidos com a França. – como Scarlet apenas suspirou em resposta, ele continuou: - Além disso, a sobrinha do rei é uma menina maravilhosa e muito talentosa e eu realmente gostaria de me casar com ela.

Scarlet olhou bem para o príncipe. Achava cedo para que ele estivesse falando em casamento – estava completando dezesseis anos, e a garota que ele desejava como esposa mal tinha feito quinze. Ela se casara aos dezesseis anos, é claro, mas não fora opcional.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou. – É uma decisão importante. E é daquelas que dificilmente se volta atrás. Será que não seria mais prudente você conhecê-la melhor e fazer o pedido daqui a alguns anos?

- Mas aí ela pode se casar com outro! – respondeu ele, angustiado. – E foi amor à primeira vista, Raio de Sol. Não há no que pensar. Além disso, você também se casou aos dezesseis anos.

- É, mas não foi uma escolha minha. Se eu pudesse escolher, provavelmente só estaria pensando em casamento agora, aos vinte e um anos. – o príncipe suspirou tristemente, e ela apenas continuou: - Bom, você sabe que não posso te impedir de fazer nada nem te desobedecer. Só estou te aconselhando. Se tiver tanta certeza disso, é só chamar esse embaixador aqui e eu começarei as negociações.

**X**

Alice estava deitada em sua cama, com os pés para cima, sem conseguir dormir. Sua cabeça doía um bocado. Havia sonhado, pela terceira vez na semana, com sua amiga de infância Hinata. "Isso deve ser um mau presságio", pensou, fitando o teto com seus olhos escuros. Sua irmã Isabella sempre lhe dissera que quando se sonha mais de uma vez uma mesma coisa num curto espaço de tempo é porque vai acontecer algo parecido com seu sonho. Mas Alice não se lembrava de seu sonho ou do que acontecia nele. Só sabia que era com Hinata porque se lembrava do rosto dela aparecer em seu sonho. E também se lembrava de mencionar os outros Hyuuga – o pai, a irmã mais nova, o primo.

Ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto, mas decidiu ignorar. O barulho, porém, se repetiu três vezes. Ela foi até a porta e a abriu, dando de cara com um homem de pele clara e cabelos negros, que a encarava com dois olhos verde-musgo, alto e atlético.

- Darcy? – perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – O que você quer?

- Bom, eu ia tomar um pouco de rum no convés, aí eu vi a capitã debruçada na amurada do navio, como se estivesse caindo. Eu chamei, chamei e chamei e ela não ouviu, e quando eu cheguei mais perto eu vi que ela estava acordada, mas os olhos dela estavam meio fora de foco, como se ela estivesse em alguma espécie de transe. – ele parou para respirar. – E como você é a segunda em comando aqui no Sereia, eu pensei que talvez você soubesse o que está acontecendo ou no mínimo soubesse o que fazer.

- Bom, me leva lá, então. – falou Alice, jogando algumas mechas de seu cabelo chocolate para trás da orelha. Darcy a guiou até o convés, onde ela reconheceu as costas da capitã curvada sobre a amurada do navio. Aproximou-se lentamente dela e cutucou-lhe o ombro com toda a força que tinha. – Capitã? Está tudo bem?

Yuuhi balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse sido desperta de um sonho. Virou os olhos para Alice, quase perguntando porque ela a incomodara, até que percebeu a posição perigosa em que se encontrava. Colocou-se ereta, sem, no entanto, afastar-se da amurada.

- Vá dormir. – percebeu que Darcy também estava lá, enxergando-o com o canto do olho. – Os dois. Esta noite será agitada para algumas pessoas... – falou, sugestivamente. – E a de amanhã também será, certamente, para nós.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice, dando um passo para trás ao perceber que a capitã voltara ao seu estado "normal".

- Esta noite o Holandês Voador vai atacar Londres. Não tudo, mas apenas uma parte próxima à baía. – respondeu Yuuhi, um sorriso sádico formando-se em seus lábios. – E nós certamente vamos gostar de encontrá-los amanhã, não? – viu que tanto Alice quanto Darcy iam contestar, até que ergueu uma mão e disse, seu sorriso malicioso aumentando: - Vamos apenas deixar nossos "irmãos" piratas se divertirem um pouco antes de irmos nos juntar à brincadeira, okay?

**X**

Tyerre sentou-se ao lado da irmã, que observava os vários casais dançando no meio do salão. Ela possuía longos cabelos loiros e ondulados, e olhos cor-de-mel bem expressivos. As curvas de seu corpo se destacavam ainda mais graças a seu espartilho, por baixo do vestido vermelho de seda bordado à mão com fios dourados.

- Há quanto tempo, Camille. – disse ele, colocando uma taça de vinho nas mãos da irmã caçula.

- De fato. – concordou ela, bebendo um gole do vinho. – E como anda a vida aqui em Londres?

- Bem. Hoje eu vou negociar o casamento do príncipe com a sobrinha de nosso soberano.

- Hum. Tomara que dê tudo certo para eles. – comentou, bebendo mais um gole de vinho. – Acho que Henri queria falar com você. – falou, sem olhar diretamente para o irmão, que no momento pensava em como poderia ser difícil lidar com parentes. Então, ele se levantou e deixou-a sozinha novamente.

Não muito distante de onde eles estavam, uma garota de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos castanhos num tom de mel caminhava para uma porta, onde ela vira uma conhecida passar há algum tempo. Seu vestido verde-claro esvoaçava cada vez mais conforme ela se aproximava da porta e do vento que vinha de fora. Especialmente para aquele baile, ela havia feito uma trança longa e frouxa.

Assim que chegou lá fora, viu Neel sentada em um banco próximo à amurada pela qual era possível enxergar parte da baía. As duas cumprimentaram-se com um aceno de cabeça. Katherine sentou-se ao lado da amiga, soltando um suspiro. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Katherine olhava para a baía e Neel enrolava uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos, sem olhar para lugar nenhum. Foi Katherine a primeira a falar:

- Por que saiu de lá dentro, Neel?

- Estava chato. E minha irmã já estava me enchendo a paciência. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – E você, Kate?

- Achei que era mais seguro sair antes que meu noivo me visse. – falou, soltando um suspiro. Voltou seu olhar para a baía, sendo imitada por Neel.

Voltando a ficar em silêncio, as duas olharam um navio que estava parado lá, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam vozes e risadas altas. Não se preocuparam com aquilo – provavelmente, apenas significava que os convidados já estavam começando a ficar bêbados. Então, quando os olhos de Katherine bateram na bandeira que balançava no mastro, ela reprimiu uma exclamação e cutucou a amiga, apontando para a bandeira. Neel olhou para onde ela apontava, confusa: era uma bandeira vermelha, com um crânio em chamas e duas adagas cruzadas.

- É uma _Jolly Roger_, Neel. – explicou Katherine, vendo que a outra estreitava os olhos para a bandeira.

- Jolly Roger...? – repetiu a outra, assustada, quando finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. – Piratas! – exclamou, em voz baixa, ao que Katherine concordou. Mas antes que elas fizessem alguma coisa, ouviram um estrondo dentro do salão e várias risadas masculinas misturadas ao som de gritos.

Dando graças a Deus por terem fechado a porta depois de ela ter passado, Katherine agarrou a mão de Neel, tremendo. A morena, porém, ergueu-se, decidida, e ajudou a amiga a levantar-se. Sem fazer nenhum som, guiou-a até um dos grandes arbustos que enfeitavam o local e escondeu-se no vão entre as folhas e a parede. As duas sentaram-se lá, apurando os ouvidos. Neel encostou as costas nos arbustos e virou cautelosamente o rosto em direção à porta, ainda fechada, enquanto Katherine abraçava os joelhos, começando a sentir o conhecido ódio de piratas crescer em seu peito. Viu que uma das mãos de Neel segurava com força seu ombro – ela com certeza sabia o que Katherine estava sentindo naquela hora – e foi só por causa daquilo que ela agüentou a vontade de sair dali e fazer alguma besteira.

**X**

- Como assim, amanhã nós vamos encontrar o Holandês? – perguntou Anne, sentando-se em uma cadeira, de modo a ficar na altura de Kyrie. – Nós acabamos de ancorar, com muita sorte ninguém nos viu ainda! E ela quer... assim, simplesmente, ir direto para a forca? – estava furiosa. Tirou o chapéu da cabeça, revirando-o nas mãos, enquanto alisava seus cabelos castanhos. – É loucura, Kyrie!

- Eu sei. – respondeu Kyrie, revirando os olhos. – Mas foi isso que a Alice falou. "Amanhã nós vamos nos encontrar com os piratas do Holandês Voador, a capitã que disse".

- Merda. – resmungou Anne. – Se eles não nos matarem, os soldados reais matam!

- E o que você pretende fazer, desobedecê-la? – falou Kyrie, num tom de desafio. – Eu gostaria de te ver tentar!

Anne bufou e colocou-se de pé. Apesar de ser dois anos mais nova do que Kyrie, era bem mais alta do que a outra – trinta centímetros de diferença. Porém, poderiam facilmente passar por irmãs: as duas se bronzeavam fácil no navio, possuíam cabelos lisos e castanhos (porém, os de Anne iam até a sua cintura). A maior diferença, talvez, fossem os olhos de Kyrie, que eram mais escuros. Anne abaixou-se e pegou uma garrafa de rum do chão, tomando um generoso gole da garrafa. Limpou a boca com as costas da mão e disse:

- Suponho que ela saiba o que está fazendo. – e voltou para o seu quarto, deixando Kyrie sozinha no convés escuro.

**X**

O pânico se alastrou pelo salão como fogo tão logo a porta principal foi derrubada no chão, com um estrondo enorme. Foi tão repentino, tão inesperado e tão sorrateiro que ninguém sequer sabia dizer _como_ a porta caíra. Logo depois, um bando de homens vestindo casacos escuros com estranhas nuvens vermelhas adentrou o salão. Eram piratas – isso qualquer um poderia notar. Seus chapéus tinham uma estranha cor de palha, e pareciam estar abaixados de modo a esconder seus rostos dos menos observadores. Mas quem iria ficar tentando ver o rosto de um pirata enquanto este está com uma arma nas mãos atirando para o alto?

A balbúrdia foi instantânea – todos corriam para todos os lados, fugindo deles. Scarlet, tão logo ouviu a porta ser derrubada, empurrou o príncipe para baixo da mesa e puxou a toalha, deixando-a pendurada, de modo a escondê-lo. Pegou todos os objetos de valor que ele tinha e colocou em seus próprios bolsos. Nem viu direito a expressão confusa e assustada que ele fez. Saiu de perto dele o mais rápido possível e se esgueirou até o outro lado do salão, enfiando-se entre a multidão – precisava levar os piratas para longe do príncipe.

Todos do salão empurraram-se para porta pela qual Neel e Katherine haviam saído, mas a porta já estava trancada. E, antes que alguém pudesse destrancá-la, um último tiro para o alto fez com que todos se virassem na direção dos piratas, apavorados demais para fazer um só movimento que fosse. Engolindo em seco, viram um dos piratas tomar a dianteira e falar, pausadamente:

- Todos deixem seus objetos de valor nos meus pés. – ele tinha a voz séria e baixa, completamente assustadora, capaz de fazer com que cada coração ali batesse descompassado contra as costelas, tentando desesperadamente fugir. – E venham um por um. Quem já tiver deixado passará por mim, será revistado pelos meus homens e então vai sentar-se naquele canto. – ele apontou, esticando o braço e mostrando com o indicador. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, de modo que ninguém via seu rosto graças ao chapéu, numa posição ameaçadora, como um predador prestes a atacar. – Vamos, comecem! – ordenou, e não houve quem não se sentisse assustado demais para sequer pensar em desobedecer.

Encostada ao ombro de seu irmão, Camille os observava bem. De uma maneira geral, não pareciam com os piratas que tantas vezes ela assistira sendo enforcados na França. Não se pareciam com ratos de esgoto covardes – havia uma certa disciplina na postura deles: todos se encontravam em uma perfeita linha reta, logo atrás daquele que falara – o capitão, provavelmente - , com as mãos às costas, cabeças abaixadas de modo que as sombras dos chapéus escondessem seus rostos quase por completo. Aquele que ela acreditava ser o capitão apontou uma mulher que estava próximo à Camille e ordenou que ela fosse a primeira.

Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, a mulher andou até ele, e, já com lágrimas nos olhos, arrancou todos os seus colares, pulseiras, anéis e até seu enorme par de brincos e os jogou ao chão. Ainda tremendo, passou por ele quase no mesmo momento em que um dos piratas dava um passo à frente e começava a revistá-la, enquanto parecia lhe fazer algumas perguntas, que ela respondia em voz baixa, soluçando freneticamente. Depois que acabou de fazer o interrogatório e de revistá-la, ele a empurrou bruscamente na direção que o capitão apontara, e ela foi tropeçando até lá, onde sentou-se no chão.

E assim eles foram fazendo com várias pessoas. Camille apenas aguardava sua vez, tentando não permitir que o pânico a dominasse. Scarlet, também, com as jóias do príncipe em mãos, apenas rezava para que não o descobrissem. Era uma boa negociadora, e esperava que eles fossem embora sem machucar ninguém.

**

* * *

N/A** Bom, e aí está o primeiro capítulo. Deu trabalho para escrever, porque enquanto escrevia eu ainda ia escolhendo as fichas x.x Whatever, tem alguns personagens que apareceram menos, mas isso se deve ao fato de terem sido escolhidos depois de algum tempo - além disso, umas três cenas foram reescritas i.i Aiai u.u

Vocês provavelmente já viram, mas, de qualquer jeito, os escolhidos foram:

_Yuuhi Wenbar_ - Kiri no Yuurei

_Kyrie Priestley_ - Kon.

_Neel Mountbatten_ - neeBear

_Scarlet Knightley_ - Lecka-chan

_Alice Spartisson_ - Mokona Black and White

_Darcy Choisieul_ - Gloomy

_Camille D'Anjou_ - LadyMilleh

_Katherine Wingates_ - Nara Nick

_Anne Bonny_ - Toph-Baka

Tá, agora, antes que alguém se deprima por não ter sido escolhido, tem mais três personagens que estou em dúvida se colocoou não .-. É que eu tinha definido só nove vagas, mas eu não consigo resistir a colocar mais. Então, aqueles que não viram seus nomezinhos na lista acima, aguardem até o próximo capítulo - até lá eu já vou ter decidido os personagens "a mais" que quero colocar ._. Ai, que vida u.u

Enfim... Sabem, não faz mal algum apertar aquele botãozinho bonitinho aqui em baixo, sabe? Faz bem para o coração (desta autora 8D). Então, deixem uma review, hein? Se não, eu... eu... eu não posto o próximo capítulo x.x

Beijos e té mais o/


	3. Capítulo Dois

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Os OC's pertencem a seus respectivos autores, e não a mim._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Dois

Com os braços cruzados, ela sentou-se no sofá da casa, emburrada. "Ainda não acredito que não pude ir ao baile do príncipe" pensou, bufando. Seu corpo parecia frágil, e possuía a pele bastante pálida. Seus cabelos eram muito negros – em contraste com sua pele branca – e desciam em ondulações até a cintura. Seus olhos cinzentos eram estreitos e rasgados, com um nariz pequeno e lábios cheios. Usava uma blusa de mangas brancas com um corsette preto por cima, combinada com uma saia creme.

- Senhorita Fey – disse uma empregada, hesitante. – Posso ajudá-la em algo?

- Não. – respondeu a garota, em tom arrogante. Ao ver que a empregada ainda estava parada lá, massageando as mãos, nervosa, perguntou: - O que é que _você_ quer?

- A senhorita Diana mandou avisar que as duas irão viajar para o exterior _juntas_.

- O quê?! – exclamou Fey, esquecendo-se da festa do príncipe tão logo ouviu o nome da madrasta. Colocou-se de pé, indignada. Aquela Diana era o fim. Não agüentava morar com ela. Cada vez mais, ficava claro para todos que aquela colméia só tinha espaço para uma abelha-rainha. – E se eu não quiser ir?

- E-eu não sei, senhorita. – respondeu a empregada, suando frio. – Ela só mandou avisá-la. O que eu devo responder, senhorita Fey?

- Que eu vou pensar. – respondeu Fey, levantando-se e indo para seu quarto, emburrada.

**X**

Katherine já não estava mais agüentando ficar lá. Aquela espera era de matar qualquer um – principalmente por não saber o que acontecia no salão. Neel ainda tentava olhar por entre os arbustos, mas não adiantava nada, já que a porta ainda estava fechada. Só o que elas sabiam era que o lugar misteriosamente silenciara.

- Neel? – perguntou Katherine, em voz baixa. A morena a olhou, mordendo o canto do lábio.

– Você acha que eles já foram embora?

- Não sei, Kate. – respondeu. Então, ao ver a expressão da amiga, continuou: - Mas você não vai entrar lá dentro, ouviu? Não estou nem aí se você odeia ou não piratas.

- Mas e se eles estiverem machucando as pessoas?

- E o que você pretende fazer? Tagarelar até deixá-los com dor de cabeça?

Kate bufou e cruzou os braços, emburrada. Neel girou os olhos e voltou a observar a porta do salão. Aos poucos, Kate foi se distraindo e se lembrando de outros piratas, que vira há muito tempo atrás...

_Encolhida num canto do quarto e abraçada às pernas, Kate chorava tudo o que tinha para chorar. Ouvia gritos vindos de todas as direções e não sabia onde estavam seus pais. Não queria ficar sozinha, mas tinha muito medo de sair de lá. Quando a porta do quarto abriu-se com estrondo, o volume de seu choro aumentou e ela escondeu o rosto entre as pernas. Sentiu que alguém a pegava no colo, e já estava prestes a gritar, quando percebeu que era sua mãe. Quase instantaneamente, ela ficou mais calma._

_E então, elas ouviram novos passos no corredor. Kate não percebeu a expressão desesperada de sua mãe até ela jogar a menina para baixo da cama. Ela bateu a cabeça no chão, e sentiu o sangue escorrer de sua nuca, mas não chorou. A porta se abriu e ela viu mais pessoas entrando no quarto. Não conseguia ver seus rostos, mas, pelo que eles falavam, eram piratas. Ela engoliu em seco, e fez força para não chorar. Então, os piratas riram e ela ouviu o som de metal cortando o ar. Em seguida, começou a pingar muito sangue no chão. A porta foi aberta novamente e eles saíram apenas alguns segundos antes de sua mãe tombar, sem vida, no chão, bem em frente aos olhos de Kate._

**X**

O canto mal-iluminado do salão aos poucos foi se enchendo de mulheres chorosas e homens apavorados. Camille observava tudo aquilo, tentando manter-se calma. Com os braços cruzados sobre o vestido vermelho, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Queria que o capitão dos piratas a chamasse logo, porque estava ficando ansiosa. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo do que poderia lhe acontecer quando chegasse a sua vez. E então, como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, ele apontou para ela e a chamou. Engolindo em seco, ela caminhou até ele, agradecendo intimamente por ter o hábito de só usar suas jóias na França – aquelas que ela estava usando eram falsas.

Tentando manter-se calma, colocou todas as suas jóias no chão, junto às outras. Um dos piratas deu um passo à frente e começou a revistá-la. Mesmo sabendo que deveria estar apavorada, o que ela realmente sentia era incômodo pelo jeito que ele a tocava. Não deixava sequer que Filipe tocasse nos lugares em que aquele pirata estava passando as mãos. Além disso, ficou intrigada por ele não lhe fazer nenhuma pergunta – todos os outros haviam sido interrogados. Pensou ter ouvido um riso baixo, e o viu erguer o rosto para o capitão, que os observava, ainda com o rosto oculto pelo chapéu. O pirata que a revistava era ruivo, e seus olhos eram acinzentados. Sua expressão era fria e indecifrável, mesmo quando seu capitão acenou afirmativamente a cabeça.

Então, quando ela pensou que não seria mais revistada, ele a segurou. Colocou os braços dela nas costas e os prendeu com as mãos. Voltou a ficar naquela posição ereta e disciplinada, enquanto ela tentava se soltar. Seu olhar cruzou com o de seu irmão, Henri, que a encarava, assustado. Ao lado dele, Marie e Annie – filhas de Henri – olhavam a tia chorando. Então, rezou para que seu irmão não fizesse nada que pudesse arriscar a ele ou a sua família.

Scarlet olhava aquilo, barbarizada. Eles pretendiam seqüestrar aquela mulher? Colocou a mão na testa, para tentar se acalmar. Não conseguiu deixar de sentir medo quando viu que era para ele que ele apontava. Já estava até vendo no que aquilo ia dar. Não podia permitir que eles levassem a Duquesa D'Anjou. Aquilo poderia acabar resultando em algum conflito com a França e ela definitivamente não queria aquilo.

Colocou todas jóias que tinha consigo – inclusive as do príncipe – aos pés do pirata. Outro veio lhe revistar, e ela, muito a contragosto, permitiu. Enquanto ele a revistava, perguntou seu nome. Respondeu, enquanto dava graças a Deus pelo fato da embaixatriz ser conhecida apenas como "Duquesa de Kiev". Ele também perguntou do príncipe, mas ela disse que não sabia. Então, bruscamente, ele a empurrou na direção em que estavam aqueles que já haviam sido revistados. Ele foi tão brusco que a trança dela se desfez. Caminhou até o canto e permaneceu de pé, observando a pobre coitada que eles escolheram como refém.

**X**

Kate estava estralando os dedos, nervosa, enquanto Neel ainda observava a porta, mordendo o lábio. Então, um barulho repentino fez com que as duas estremecessem e ficassem rígidas. Neel virou o rosto para longe da porta, encarando o muro à sua frente. Os galhos do arbusto pinicavam as duas, mas elas nem se importavam – quem ligava para o estado de seus vestidos? Neel fechou os olhos e Kate abraçou os joelhos, enquanto a porta se abria e elas ouviam som de passos.

Então, sorrateiramente, as folhas do arbusto foram afastadas, e elas nem sequer perceberam. Por isso, foi bastante natural o susto que elas tomaram ao escutarem uma voz gritar:

- Achei mais duas gatinhas medrosas se escondendo aqui, hn! – Elas viraram os rostos para cima, e viram que um homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis as encarava, sorrindo maliciosamente. De longe, outra voz respondeu:

- Pode pegá-las, se quiser.

Na mesma hora, ele agarrou os braços delas e as colocou de pé. Neel se debatia, socando e arranhando a mão dele, enquanto rugia – não de medo, mas de raiva. Kate, por sua vez, o encarava com tanto ódio que ele nem cogitou a possibilidade de encará-la de volta. Arrastou-as até os outros piratas, e elas viram que a Duquesa D'Anjou também estava lá, olhando-as num misto de pena e medo. Outro pirata pegou Kate, e a segurou com força, e o pirata loiro pôde então segurar melhor Neel, de modo que ela já não conseguia mais arranhá-lo, apesar de continuar tentando.

Três cordas foram amarradas ao muro e jogadas para fora do castelo. O capitão, junto com um pirata com jeito muito andrógino e delicado e um pirata grandão desceram as cordas primeiro. Depois, mais três piratas foram, deixando os piratas que seguravam as reféns por último. Quando viu a altura que iriam descer, Neel engoliu em seco e parou de se debater. Olhou para a Duquesa D'Anjou, que mantinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de quem tentava se acalmar no rosto. Então, observou Katherine, que ainda encarava o pirata que a segurava como se quisesse fuzilá-lo, aparentemente alheia ao fato de que eles iriam pular de uma altura de seis metros tendo apenas cordas gastas como segurança.

Então, pendurando-se nas cordas, eles desceram. Seguravam nas cordas com uma das mãos, e tinham os pés apoiados na parede. Pareciam escorregar lentamente pela corda, e Camille só pôde ficar admirada com o fato de que, pelo visto, as mãos deles não se machucavam com o atrito. As duas outras garotas que eles haviam pego depois dela pareciam assustadas e nervosas, e ela se perguntou o que eles iriam querer com elas.

**X**

Olhando em seu relógio de bolso, Alice constatou que eram três e meia da madrugada. Os quatro principais Homens das Armas do Sereia Assassina estavam sentados no convés, sozinhos, enquanto o resto da tripulação dormia. Nenhuma luz estava acesa, e eles, apesar de estarem juntos, não trocavam uma palavra, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Kyrie foi quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Vocês ouviram os boatos que estão correndo pelo navio?

- Que boatos? – perguntou Alice, curiosa.

- Eu ouvi. – respondeu Anne. – Parece que tem dois piratas esperando para serem recrutados no porto de Londres. E a tripulação está achando que a capitã vai atrás deles.

Darcy suspirou, e não disse nada. Tamborilou os dedos na amurada do navio, impaciente. Os quatro estavam impacientes, na verdade. Estavam com medo do suposto encontro que teriam com o Holandês Voador. Então, Alice perguntou:

- Alguém pode me falar por que o Holandês Voador nos apavora tanto?

- Você não conhece a lenda do Holandês? – perguntou Anne, quase rindo. – Fala sério! – Alice bufou, impaciente, então Anne se recompôs e continuou, séria: - Bom, na verdade, existem várias versões... A que eu conheço melhor diz que o capitão do Holandês e sua tripulação foram capturados e iam morrer, então ele fez um pacto com o Demônio para que o Holandês Voador e sua tripulação se tornassem invencíveis. Eles conseguiram fugir e desde então eles têm estado livres, e nunca ninguém venceu eles. Mas, em troca, eles precisam oferecer sacrifícios, sabe? Então, eles atraem navios inimigos para uma parte do mar que só o Holandês consegue atravessar ileso. Aí os navios que o seguem afundam e ficam como os sacrifícios que o capitão do Holandês precisa oferecer ao Demônio.

- Meu Deus, que história horrível. – sussurrou Alice. – E como a capitã pode querer se encontrar com eles?

-Sei lá, talvez ela não acredite nessas histórias. – respondeu Kyrie, encolhendo os ombros. Então acrescentou, num tom presunçoso: - Eu não acredito. Se ela acreditar na mesma coisa que eu, talvez a gente tenha alguma proteção divina.

- Como pode não acreditar? – perguntou Darcy, incrédulo. – Ninguém nunca conseguiu vencê-los e, exatamente como na história, todo mundo que persegue eles afunda.

- E daí? Pode ter outro motivo. – respondeu a baxinha. – Quando eu estava no... Em terra firme, antes de entrar para o navio, eu ouvia histórias, também. Uma vez, eu vi um soldado contando a história do Holandês, e ela era bem diferente.

- Tá, então qual é a sua versão? – perguntou Anne, desafiadora.

- Bom, o que ele disse foi que o Capitão do Holandês atravessou uma tempestade terrível, que nenhum outro navio conseguiram atravessar. Por isso, Nossa Senhora veio ajudar, mas um dos tripulantes a atacou dizendo que era culpa dela e ela os amaldiçoou. Aí, agora eles são obrigados a vagar pelos mares afundando embarcações. Dizem até que eles não são mais humanos. Por isso eu disse que talvez a gente tenha uma proteção divina.

- Ainda assim, eles são perigosos. – respondeu Alice, bufando.

- Não são não. – disse uma voz atrás deles, e os quatro se viraram para ver a capitã de pé, com os braços cruzados. – Todas essas histórias são mentiras bem contadas. O Holandês é apenas um navio com uma boa tripulação e um pouco de sorte. A diferença dele para o resto dos piratas é que a tripulação do Holandês tem _disciplina_. Como a Marinha Real. E o que o difere da Marinha Real, por sua vez, é o fato de que as leis não têm poder sobre ele. É um raciocínio simples, na verdade.

- Mas... – Anne mordeu o lábio, insegura. Assim como todos no Sereia Assassina, ela se sentia intimidada pela presença da capitã. – Mas ele nunca, _nunca_ foi derrotado por absolutamente ninguém!

- Eu já disse: faz tudo parte da organização deles. A tripulação do Holandês não é formada por ratos de esgoto que subiram em um navio brandindo uma espada. Todos lá dentro têm um historio excelente em combates. É só isso. Eles são apenas mais habilidosos do que a maioria.

- Ainda assim nós não podemos com eles. – perguntou Alice, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu acabei de dizer que o ponto forte deles é a força. Por acaso vocês não confiam na própria força, é? Porque eu confio na _minha_ força e na do meu navio. – e, dizendo isso, se retirou, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

**X**

Elas foram sendo arrastadas pelos becos mais imundos da baía até chegar ao porto. Lá, um grande e imponente navio – o mesmo que Neel e Kate haviam visto – estava ancorado, e emanava uma aura que assustaria até mesmo o mais valente soldado. Camille tentou não demonstrar todo o medo que sentia enquanto encarava o navio. Kate e Neel engoliram em seco logo que viram, e uns dois piratas começaram a rir quando perceberam isso.

Elas foram praticamente jogadas em um bote, e foram levadas até o navio. O capitão deu um assovio alto e agudo, que as fez tapar os ouvidos, e uma escada foi jogada. Um pirata ergueu o rosto – seus cabelos eram azuis e arrepiados, e ele sorria – e disse, num falso tom cortês:

- As damas primeiro.

As três se entreolharam, assustadas. Camille suspirou, decidindo que seria a primeira, mas Neel foi mais rápida do que ela. Antes que qualquer uma das outras duas se movesse, ela já estava com as mãos na escada de cordas. Começou a subir, mas era mais difícil do que parecia – principalmente quando a escada começou a balançar. Então, o pirata de cabelos longos e loiros segurou a escada e olhou para cima, sorrindo. Não era um sorriso simpático – era zombeteiro, como se estivesse rindo _dela_. Aquilo a deixou com raiva, o que só dificultou a sua subida. Quando finalmente chegou ao topo da escada, ela já não conseguia mais pular a amurada do navio. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e alguém a puxou bruscamente para dentro. Ela só não caiu porque se apoiou na pessoa que a puxara – um garoto mirrado e imundo, que segurava, na outra mão, uma vassoura, o que indicava que era ele quem limpava o navio.

Kate foi logo atrás da amiga. Estava repetindo a si mesma que era porque estava preocupada com Neel, mas na verdade era apenas porque não queria ficar sozinha naquele bote com nove piratas. Sua subida foi ainda mais complicada do que a de Neel, porque suas mãos tremiam de raiva. Quando chegou à amurada, o garoto magrelo colocou a mão no vestido dela para puxá-lo, mas Neel empurrou-o e ajudou ela mesma a subir no navio – não ia deixar que ele puxasse Kate com aquela brutalidade com que puxara Neel.

Camille foi a última. Subi com um pouco mais de facilidade do que as outras duas, mas apenas porque estava tentando se manter mais calma. Ao chegar no topo da escada, o garoto nem pensou em ajudá-la, porque viu as expressões de Neel e Kate. Elas ajudaram a duquesa a entrar no navio, e, quando ela se colocou ereta, Kate perguntou:

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, não se preocupem comigo.

Elas ouviram barulhos atrás delas, e se viraram. Os piratas terminavam de entrar no navio. Vários garotos tão magrelos e sujos quanto o que havia puxado Neel apareceram. Um deles puxou a escada de volta, enquanto os outros tiravam os chapéus dos piratas. Aquele que era o capitão possuía o cabelo alaranjado e tantos piercings pelo rosto que dava agonia olhar. Ao lado dele, o pirata com jeito andrógino revelou-se como, de fato, uma garota de cabelos azuis e rosto sereno. Além deles, havia o pirata loiro e o de cabelos azuis, que já haviam mostrado seus rostos, bem como o ruivo que havia pego Camille. Atrás deles, um pirata de pele morena e cabelos negros e outro de cabelos prateados discutiam alguma coisa, enquanto um outro, que não mostrou o rosto, se afastava. O último pirata a tirar o chapéu e revelar o rosto tinha a pele clara, olheiras fundas, olhos negros e cabelos ainda mais negros, lisos e compridos. Todos voltaram seus olhares para as três.

- Então, gostariam de conhecer o nosso capitão? – perguntou o pirata de cabelos azuis. O olhar de Camille recaiu sobre o rapaz de piercings. Não era ele o capitão?

- Ele as aguarda ali. – disse o homem de piercings, inexpressivamente, apontando para uma porta que era bonita demais para ser dos aposentos de um pirata. – Podem ir.

Eles a empurraram até a porta, e ela se abriu. Lá dentro, era ainda mais inacreditável. Havia uma janela ao fundo que permitia ver o mar; em um canto, uma bela cama com uma colcha e uma almofada vermelhas; de frente para a cama, uma outra porta, também bonita, porém mais simples do que a anterior; e, em frente à janela, uma bela mesa, com dragões chineses entalhados nas pernas, e uma grande cadeira, virada para a janela. Um dos piratas pigarreou, e a cadeira virou-se de frente para elas, enquanto quem estava nelas dizia:

- Sejam bem-vindas ao Holandês Voador, queridas!

* * *

**N/A **Ca-ram-ba o.o Dezesseis reviews, só no primeiro capítulo o.o Gente, vocês são demais. Não fazem idéia do quanto me deixaram feliz, sério mesmo. Amo todos vocês x3 Cara, valeu MESMO. Principalmente aqueles que nem foram escolhidos e ainda assim comentaram. Va-leu.

A escolhida (e última dos moicanos): Fey Kavanagh - Momo. Agora, é sério, fechou (eu queria colocar mais gente, mas se eu fizer isso, vou enlouquecer i.i).

Enfim, esse capítulo saiu com naturalidade. Foi tudo fluindo tão naturalmente que eu nem precisei reescrever nenhuma parte (a não ser os erros de português, mas isso fica por conta da beta, né Luna? 8D). Enfim, essa fic está se saindo melhor do que eu esperava (mas é sempre assim: o começo é sempre ótimo, mais depois... x.x)

Não tenho muito mais o que falar aqui. Então, às reviews:

**Mokona Black and White** - #imaginando o teclado cheio de sorvete x)# O par é surpresa... MUAHAHAHAHA #gasp, gasp# x.x Obrigada pelos elogios. E eu postei o capítulo, viu só? :3

**rennev** - na verdade, sua ficha tava boa... Mas eu tive que excluir algumas e aí... sorry ç.ç Bem, obrigada pelos elogios, e melhoras o/ (se bem que a essa altura você já deve estar boa Oõ).

**Kiri no Yuurei** - haha, obrigada pelos elogios. E, pombas, você já descobriu seu par - através de pressão psicológica, diga-se de passagem x.x

**Ledger M.** - aw, sinto muito i.i Obrigada pelos elogios e, bom, aqui está o capítulo o//

**Toph-Baka** #L, o Raito está matando a Toph X.x/# Bom, sua ficha nem foi a última que eu recebi, e ela estava tão meiguinha (?). Cara, eu só tinha recebido piratas sérias, então foi tipo Wow (eu sei, sou confusa i-i). Realmente, a capitã é show de bola Aiai, como eu queria ser alta #se deprime no cantinho emo ç.ç# Mas nem chego no 1,60 T-T #trauma# Pois é, o Holandês rula da seas \o/ Bom, como eu escolhi essas personagens, nem preciso falar que tambem adoro elas, neah? ;D

**Kon.** - Na verdade, eu amei a Kyrie, ela é tão cute :3 Realmente, a maioria das fics de ficha costumam ter aquela narrativa estilo teatro oõ Mas eu não consigo escrever daquele jeito x.x Huasahsauhs quem não gosta de um "bom" bad boy, neah? Eu tenho o dom? #fica emochocada#.

**neeBear** - Valeu, minna o// Na verdade, eu consegui ver os vestidos sim n.n Cara não é á toa que você preferiu mandar imagens, eles são difíceis de se descrever Oo Bom, o par, pois é... É segredo /o/ #raios e trovões# Obrigada pelos elogios \n.n/

**Momo** - Nhay, realmente, todos os tripulantes do Sereia Assassina #trovões# são fodões o9 Bom, o cap tá aqui. Pessoalmente, eu também acho que esses bailes deviam ser, tipo, wow, muito "interessantes" x) Haha, realmente: Akas dumau.

**Gloomy** - não, eu sou totalmente contra largar fics u.u/ Que bom que gostou do capítulo \o/

**Lecka-chan** #L, ele está fazendo de novo oõ# #L: isso não me parece parada cardíaca ¬¬# #pra mim, parece oõ# haha, eu li sim sua ficha, e amaya. Sabia que o príncipe foi mesmo baseado naquele Papa? Oõ Isso deve ter sido transmimento de pensação u.u (eita piada velha ¬¬). MUAHAHAHA, o par... é tão bom deixar todos na espectativa, faz eu me sentir tão... poderosa Òó #poder subindo à cabeça# Bom, houve sequestro... Mas eu não tava a fim de matar ninguém u.u/ E até que eu continuei rápido, vai...

**Lien-chan** - ai, sua ficha também tava ótima mas... ah, eu vou chorar #se deprime no cantinho emo²# Obrigada pelos elogios, e aqui está o capítulo \n.n/

**Nara Nick** - Bom, eu não coloquei os pares pra deixar na espectativa... E eu adorei sua ficha, não tinha como NÃO escolher... Capítulo is here o/

**Shii-sensei** - antes de tudo, obrigada pelos elogios. Sua review foi uma das minhas preferidas. Eu até consegui um pouco de auto-estima com ela LOL (e auto-estima é algo que eu quase não tenho e.e). Obrigada pela review.

**Kibette-nee-chan** - obrigada pelos elogios, e aqui está a continuação, viu? n.n

**Miko Nina Chan** - ai, desculpa. Sua ficha tava ótima, mas, mas... Ç-Ç Piratas realmente são fodásticos, não? Acho que não demorei muito oõ Trabalhos são mesmo um saco, fato u.ú

**LadyMilleh** - Imagina, eu adorei sua ficha n.n obrigada pelos elogios, e aqui está o capítulo. Não se preocupe com o tamanho da review, eu te entendo. E o improtante é saber que você está acompanhando, né?

Bom, pessoas, é isso. Valeu pelas reviews, e continuem deixando. Principalmente quem tem ficha aqui, okay?

Beijos e até a próxima, amiguinhos (?) #se mata por causa do comentário infantil#


	4. Capítulo Três

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e os personagens usados nessa fic não me pertencem. Nenhum ç.ç_

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

Ninguém se mexia. Era como se cada uma das pessoas que estavam no salão estivessem, lentamente, se recuperando do choque. Scarlet respirou fundo e então foi até a mesa onde o príncipe estava escondido. Ergueu a toalha e o encontrou tremendo e suando frio. Assim que a viu, ele estendeu o braço para ela, que o puxou para fora. Os cabelos dourados dele estavam completamente bagunçados, e ele parecia bem assustado.

- Cadê eles? – perguntou, assim que conseguiu sentar-se e ficar mais calmo.

- Foram embora, mas... – Scarlet suspirou, sentindo-se desanimada. – Levaram uma garota. Francesa.

- Quem? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- A Duquesa D'Anjou. Eu...

Mas, naquele momento, eles foram interrompidos por um soldado de cabelos loiros e arrepiados e olhos azuis. Ele parecia agitado – logo se percebia que era um novato – enquanto dizia:

- Majestade... Duquesa de Kiev... – ele se ajoelhou e continuou: - Não estamos conseguindo encontrar duas garotas, das famílias Mountbatten e Wingates.

- Como assim? – perguntou Scarlet, tentando ficar calma.

- Bom, as famílias delas deram pela falta delas desde que os piratas começaram as pilhagens, mas não fizeram nada por acreditarem que elas estivessem seguras... Porém, agora que os piratas se foram, não a encontram em lugar algum. – ele parou para tomar fôlego e prosseguiu: - Nós acreditamos que talvez os piratas as tenham pegado, também.

- Ah, não. – resmungou Scarlet, massageando as têmporas. – Chame as famílias delas aqui, por favor. – então, enquanto o soldado acenava a cabeça e corria desajeitado pelo salão, ela virou-se para o príncipe e disse: - Majestade, queira, por favor, pedir para que algum soldado o acompanhe até a presença de seu pai, está bem?

- Não precisa. – respondeu o príncipe. Scarlet ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa, e então ele apontou para a porta do salão, por onde o rei e mais cinco criados entravam. "Essa não" pensou a embaixatriz, enquanto decidia o que dizer.

**X**

As três encaravam o homem à sua frente, assustadas. Ele tinha cabelos negros, longos e rebeldes, e olhos também escuros. Usava o mesmo tipo de roupa que os outros, e seu chapéu cor de palha repousava em seu colo. Camille começou a achar que já tinha visto aquele rosto em algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar onde.

- Então, senhoritas. – disse ele. – Me chamo Madara Uchiha. E quais seriam seus nomes, caso me permitam saber?

- Não, sinto muito, não permito. – disse Katherine, ríspida, cruzando os braços. Como odiava aquela maldita escória! Madara apenas a encarou, um pouco surpreso. Então se virou para o pirata que a segurava e perguntou:

- Você saberia me dizer quem é essa jovem, Itachi?

- Não. Deidara a encontrou e a amiga escondidas em uma moita e as trouxe, senhor.

- Entendo. Então, elas tentavam se esconder de nós? – ele se dirigiu às garotas. – Não é muito sensato. Sabe quem somos?

- O Holandês Voador. – respondeu Camille, tentando manter a voz calma. – Já ouvi falar de suas atrocidades.

- Ora, é uma honra saber que somos tão conhecidos, senhorita...

- D'Anjou. – completou o ruivo que a havia pego.

- Então, essa é a famosa Duquesa D'Anjou? – disse Madara. – Dizem que a senhorita é uma verdadeira Senhorita. – Camille não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar. Então, os olhos do pirata recaíram sobre Neel, que olhava furtivamente para a porta. – E quem seria a última jovem?

Neel o encarou, emburrada, e não respondeu.

– Por favor, uma das duas terá que responder caso contrário eu serei obrigado a...

- Neel Mountbatten e Katherine Wingates. – respondeu Camille, apressada. Não ia deixar que as machucassem. As duas a olharam, parecendo confusas.

- Excelente saber que uma das três tem bom-senso. – falou o capitão do navio, com a cabeça apoiada sobre uma das mãos. – Hum... Wingates. Se não me engano, essa é a família que teve alguns membros assassinados por...

- Piratas! – cuspiu Kate, nervosa. – E eu odeio vocês, odeio todos vocês! – ela já estava quase chorando. – E a única coisa que eu quero é matar vocês, droga!

Ela estava quase avançando no capitão, à beira das lágrimas. Neel viu os outros colocarem as mãos nas bainhas de suas espadas. Então, segurou Kate pelos braços, impedindo-a de avançar. Ela se debatia, mas Neel continuou segurando-a firmemente, até ela se acalmar. Quando ela parou, Madara disse:

- Vejo que tem bom senso, senhorita Mountbatten.

- Hmpf. Não é nada disso. – respondeu ela, num tom irônico. – É só que eu não acho que uma nobre deva sujar suas mãos com lixo.

- Parece que alguém tem a língua afiada, hn. – comentou o pirata loiro que havia pegado Neel e Kate.

- Pois é. Parece mesmo. – concordou Madara, virando-se de lado. – Podem trancá-las no porão, agora.

Mais uma vez, as três foram agarradas pelos braços e arrastadas para fora do quarto. Ao saírem no convés, eles abriram um pequeno alçapão que dava em uma escada escura e apertada. Lá embaixo, era terrivelmente escuro, mas um dos piratas acendeu um lampião, e elas foram largadas lá.

**X**

- Capitã? Tem certeza de que é aqui? – perguntou Anne, jogando os cabelos castanhos para trás da orelha, enquanto passava os olhos pelo cais escuro e aparentemente abandonado onde estavam.

- Ora essa, me parece um lugar perfeito para o que viemos fazer. – comentou Alice, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Quer lugar melhor para receber dois novatos do que um cais abandonado?

- É, mas esse lugar me dá arrepios. – devolveu Anne, massageando os braços.

- Capitã? – chamou Darcy. – Se me permite falar... Tem certeza de que esses dois são confiáveis? Digo, um deles é de uma família nobre...

- Que foi dizimada. – completou Yuuhi, olhando-o de esguelha.

- Mas, ainda assim, _um nobre_. E o outro... Ninguém nunca ouviu falar da criatura!

- Sabem, eu meio que concordo com ele. – disse Kyrie, que até então havia estado vasculhando o local, procurando algo pra fazer. – Mas, contudo, todavia, porém... – acrescentou, num tom mais divertido. – Se eles nos traírem, nós damos um jeito neles, né Capitã?

Yuuhi olhou a pequena, com um sorriso torto nos lábios, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Kyrie abriu um sorriso, satisfeita. Já havia pegado o espírito do Sereia Assassina, afinal de contas. Os cinco continuaram esperando no cais, cada um tentando não se entediar demais e fazer besteiras – o que era, para Anne, particularmente mais _difícil_. Até que, meia hora depois, uma figura surgiu no cais. Era um rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros, estes arrepiados na parte de trás. Ele vinha com as mãos nos bolsos, com tranqüilidade, e uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Sasuke Uchiha. – disse Yuuhi, sorrindo de lado. Ele confirmou com a cabeça, apesar daquilo não ter sido uma pergunta. – Há muito tempo não vejo um Uchiha. – Aquilo pareceu tê-lo pego de surpresa. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, mas ela apenas continuou: - Estes serão seus companheiros, _Uchiha_. São minha elite, e _você_ fará parte dela.

- _Eles_ são sua "elite"? – perguntou, incrédulo. Kyrie o olhou com raiva, enquanto os outros fingiam não ter ouvido.

- Não os subestime tão facilmente. Você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que subestimar um adversário pode ser fatal.

- Sinto muito, _capitã_, mas não vejo como alguém lutaria a sério com, _por exemplo_, uma anãzinha de...

Sasuke, porém, não chegou a terminar a frase. Kyrie tirou de suas costas uma espingarda enorme e colocou o cano da arma no queixo dele mais rápido do que ele foi capaz de reagir. Ele a encarou, apesar de não parecer surpreso – apenas _incomodado_. Yuuhi abaixou a arma de Kyrie, e fez sinal para que ela recuasse. Então, voltou a se dirigir a Sasuke:

- Eu disse para não subestimá-los.

- Não faz diferença. Não estou aqui para me enturmar com ninguém. – respondeu ele. – Só quero pegar os cafajestes que obrigaram meu irmão a matar nossa família, só isso. E agora, o que estamos esperando para subir nesse navio?

- Tem mais um vindo. – respondeu Alice, com os braços cruzados. – Ao que parece, o nome dele é _Sai_.

**X**

"Droga, era hoje" pensou Fey, quando chegou à "pequena" mansão que seu pai possuía na Inglaterra, para eventuais viagens. Estava emburrada, porque era naquele dia que aconteciam os saques. E ali estava ela, a _quilômetros_ do armazém de seu pai. E, o que era ainda pior, a festa de aniversário do príncipe, àquela hora, havia acabado de acabar. Se tivesse mais sorte, teria descoberto que Robin Hood era real durante um assalto que ele faria a ela.

Estava deitada na cama em seu quarto, enquanto umas empregadas guardavam suas roupas, quando uma das camareiras comentou:

- S-sabe, senhorita Fey... A festa que a senhorita queria ir? – Fey não respondeu, apenas apertou os olhos, com raiva. – Foi... Atacada por piratas.

Naquele momento, Fey deu um pulo na cama. Piratas? Piratas, que ela suspeitava serem os grandes responsáveis pelos saques no armazém de seu pai? _Piratas_ haviam atacado uma festa, na qual ela gostaria de ter estado?

- E eles levaram uma moça. – completou.

- Nã-nã. – discordou a outra, pendurando um longo vestido em um cabide. – Parece que mais duas garotas, da idade da senhorita Fey, desapareceram também. E, ao que tudo indica, levadas pelos piratas.

- Quem? – perguntou Fey, subitamente interessada na conversa.

- B-bom... – Fey não pôde deixar de reparar em como elas ficavam assustadas só de ouvi-la falar. O que era bom, _de um certo ponto de vista_. – Uma delas foi a Duquesa D'Anjou... Camille D'Anjou...

- D'Anjou... D'Anjou... – ela repetia o nome, certa de que já o havia escutado antes. – D'Anjou... Ah, lembrei! Franceses, o cara que morreu e deixou uma esposa viúva e sem filhos... – comentou, maldosa. – Sim, conheço. Quem foram as outras?

- P-parece... Bom, acreditam que sejam as senhoritas Neel Mountbatten e Katherine Wingates.

- Mountbatten... Não são aqueles ingleses com mais filhos do que coelhos?

- S-senhorita... – comentou a camareira, assustada. – S-são só...

- Seis. – respondeu Fey, num tom arrogante. – Tá, mas a Neel...

- É a segunda filha do casal, senhorita.

- Ah, sim. Claro, a segunda. – disse Fey, deixando claro que não a conhecia. – Mas e a outra? Wingates, era esse o nome? Wingates... Os Wingates não tinham sido assassinados por... acho que piratas?

- A menina e o pai não, senhorita. Inclusive...

- Ah, é! Eu lembro de ter ouvido falar que a tal Katharina...

- Katherine. – corrigiu uma das camareiras.

- É, Katherine, ia se casar... Puxa vida, que azar, hein? Logo agora que estava noiva... – Fey voltou a sentar-se em sua cama, e de repente estava emburrada de novo. As camareiras se entreolharam, assustadas. Então ela comentou: - Poderia ter sido eu. _Eu_ poderia ter sido seqüestrada por piratas.

- P-pois é. – falou uma das camareiras. – E a senhorita estava reclamando por não ter...

- Não entendeu ainda? – perguntou Fey, num tom arrogante. – Eu _queria_ ter sido seqüestrada por piratas. – E afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto pensava "Talvez desse jeito meu pai pensasse em mim".

**X**

- HEI! ME DEIXA SAIR! – gritava Neel, espancando as paredes. – ME. DEIXA. SAIR!

- Senhorita Mountbatten, por favor, pare. – dizia Camille, tentando acalmar a garota, em vão. A situação estava bem complicada, com Neel esperneando para deixarem-na sair, e Kate sentada num canto, socando ritmicamente a parede, não com força, apenas como se estivesse se distraindo. O problema é que a mão dela já estava arranhada de tanto que ela socava a parede. Camille não sabia mais o que fazer. – Senhorita Mountbatten, não adianta... Neel!

Neel olhou para ela, arfando, meia surpresa pelo fato da duquesa tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome. Camille agradeceu em voz baixa, enquanto a morena escorregava pela parede, sentando-se no chão.

- Está quente aqui dentro. – Reclamou Neel, emburrada.

- E vai ficar pior se ficar tentando quebrar as paredes. – comentou Camille. – É inútil, eles não lhe darão ouvidos.

- Nós sabemos Senhora Duquesa D'Anjou. – falou Kate, ainda socando a parede, muito séria.

- Não precisa me chamar assim. Eu não sou tão mais velha do que vocês. – disse Camille, sorrindo gentilmente para Kate. Achava que tentar uma aproximação com a garota poderia deixá-la mais calma. – São só uns dois ou três anos de diferença, sabe.

- É, mas você parece bem mais madura do que a gente. – comentou Neel, brincando com a barra de seu vestido.

- Isso porque eu fui casada por cinco anos. Vocês não.

- É. Graças a Deus me livrei disso. – falou Neel, parecendo estar mais tranqüila.

- Mas eu não. – disse Kate. Apesar do tom de voz ainda bravo, ela pelo menos parou de socar a parede. – Você tem que me ensinar a fórmula, Neel. – acrescentou, num tom mais descontraído. As três riram um pouco, e voltaram a ficar em silêncio, esperando...

**X**

Scarlet continuava sentada ao lado do príncipe, com o rosto em mãos. O que acabavam de lhe dizer era loucura. _Loucura_.

- Eu não vou deixar a vida daquelas três nas mãos de um espião, majestade. Eu _não posso_. – pediu, pela terceira vez.

- Scarlet, Scarlet... Confie em mim. – pediu ele, com um tom de voz paternal. – Veja bem, o rapaz é de nossa confiança. Pode ser que demore um pouco, mas nós as salvaremos. E não precisamos arriscar te colocando em cima de um barco com uns poucos soldados, quando eles conseguiram vir _até aqui_ e voltar ao navio deles _intactos_. Se o Sai conseguir entrar para a tripulação na qual ele _planeja_ entrar, ele vai pegar muitas informações. Ao que parece, esse Sereia Assassina é o navio mais próximo ao Holandês Voador que há.

- Você não entende, majestade. – argumentou Scarlet, tentando manter-se calma. – Mas... Eles são _homens_. E elas são garotas puras, majestade. Coloque-se no lugar delas, se esperarmos demais... Deus do Céu, ela serão corrompidas por eles, eu sei que serão!

- Eu não me preocuparia com isso, 'tebayou. – disse o soldado loiro que havia falado com ela, avisando de Neel e Kate. – Conheço o Sai, se me permite, senhora. E ele me contou que, entre os códigos de conduta_(1)_ dos piratas tem um que diz que eles não devem, sabe, fazer... "Isso" em alto-mar.

- O que ele quer dizer... – disse outro soldado, esse ruivo, de olhos verdes e marcas profundas ao redor dos olhos. – É que elas permanecerão imaculadas enquanto eles não ancorarem em terra firme. E nós acreditamos que isso esteja um pouco longe, o que nos dá algum tempo.

- Vamos, Scarlet. – disse o rei, segurando as mãos dela, como um pai faria. Ela aparentava estar calma, mas ele, que havia sido um pai para ela até então, sabia que ela estava nervosa. – Dê um tempo ao Sai. Ele nunca falhou em suas espionagens, até hoje. Muitos dos vermes que enforcamos foram graças a ele.

- Não posso esperar ele voltar... Eles podem ancorar primeiro... Podem quebrar o tal código...

- Veja... Vamos dar, então, uma semana a ele. Se o Sai não nos mandar notícias, nós iniciaremos os preparos para as negociações. Tempo o bastante para o Sai conseguir alguma coisa e muito pouco para eles decidirem ancorar, creio eu. – disse o rei. – Se isso te acalma.

- Sim. – Scarlet levantou-se da cadeira, ajoelhou-se perante o rei e beijou sua mão. – Obrigada, Vossa Majestade.

O rei apenas sorriu gentilmente, e a viu deixar o salão, sorrindo como um verdadeiro pai faria. Como ele prometeu que faria.

**X**

- Ali! – apontou Kyrie.

Todos olharam para onde ela apontava. Uma figura pálida de cabelos negros aproximava-se deles, sorrindo. Dirigiu-se logo à capitã, cumprimentando-a:

- Então, você deve ser a tal Ryuu no Yuurei, O Fantasma do Dragão_(2)_?

- Você deveria me chamar de "capitã", Sai, como todos os outros.

- Mas você tem um apelido _tão_ interessante! E isso porque nem fui eu quem inventou. – ele continuava sorrindo, e passava os olhos pelos outros, até pousarem no Uchiha. – Não vai me apresentar meus "colegas", capitã?

- Kyrie Priestley, Alice Spartisson, Darcy Choisieul, Anne Bonny, e Sasuke Uchiha, que também chegou agora, como você.

- Ora, ora, outro novato? – disse Sai, sorrindo para Sasuke. – Poderemos nos ajudar no entrosamento, nesse caso.

- Não preciso disso. – falou Sasuke. – Não sou um tripulante permanente.

"Nem eu" pensou Sai, enquanto Yuuhi dava ordens para que subissem ao navio. Sai seguiu, como o último da fila, logo depois da pequena Kyrie, observando os outros, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até conseguir afundar mais aquele navio e pendurar todas aquelas cabeças numa forca.

* * *

**(1) Código de Conduta -** Como mencionei antes, existe um código de conduta. Um deles diz, resumidamente, que o navio é sagrado.

**(2) Ryuu no Yuurei - **Sim, significa Fantasma do Dragão, ao pé da letra.

**

* * *

**

N/A

Yo o/ #se esconde dos tomates#

Nhá, eu sei que demorei. Mas aconteceram um monte de coisas - morreu uma conhecida da família, passei um dia inteiro sem luz, saí na porrada com meu irmão porque ele mexeu nos meus mangás, teve o aniversário do meu pai... Enfim u.u Mas eu consegui o.ó9

Outra coisa, a pedido de minha beta: ela me deu uns bons puxões de orelha por não acabar o capítulo. Ficava muito brava sempre que eu dizia que ainda não tinha terminado. Aliás, ontem (ou hoje) ela ficou até uma da madrugada comigo no msn pra me dar apoio emocional (?) pra terminar o que faltava.

E, por último: ela também fez uma capa para essa humilde fanfic. E está muito³ boa: (retirem os espaços) http : / / img4 . imageshack . us / img4 / 9193 / osstemares . png (se alguém não estiver vendo, tem um link no meu perfil o//)

Bom, vamos às reviews #desvia de mais tomates e cascas de banana# o.o'

**Luna Stuart** - ah, nem tem graça responder sua review. A gente já fala tudo por msn (mas ainda assim é pra comentar no site, hein? huahsuahsuah). Enfim, não deixe de comentar 8D/

**LadyMilleh** - awn, obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que você gostou assim n.n Bom, quanto ao par, acho que depois do próximo capítulo já vai ficar mais evidente... Tem razão, essa review foi maior 8D ahsuahsuhashuahsa mas o que importa é você ter comentado.

**neeBear** - menina, que review gigante o.o Eu sei como é fic de ficha, faço a mesma coisa que você. Primeiro eu procuro as cenas dos meus personagens, leio, e aí sim leio o resto da fic XD Que bom que está bem escrito. Você me venera? Wee /o/ #sai jogando pétalas de rosas# hsauhsuahsuahusahs Bom, na sua fic, o que falta é o próximo capítulo 8D #morre# que bom que a Neel está bem... Tem alguns personagens que às vezes eu me confundo no jeito deles... Mas logo que vi sua ficha, já comecei a ver como ela seria, porque ela é incrivelmente parecida com minha prima. Inclusive ela adora o Deidara oo #raciocina# Você não é a Paola, é? Oo Bom, o Deidei a gente sabe como é todo carinhoso (?). Enfim, logo logo você já vai deduzir quem vai ser o seu par, don't worry. E o capitão não é o tio Orochi. Tenho outros planos pra ele è.é #raios e trovões# #alguém: ah, não, já começou com a história dos raios e trovões ¬¬# Pois é, já dizia o ditado "todos os homens bons são comprometidos, gays ou personagens fictícios" Isso é tão triste ç.ç E, na verdade, eu tenho um personagem macho, o príncipe, que quero deixar com a... Cahem u.ú Bom, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo de hoje n.n

**Nara Nick** - que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado deste também n.n E nós já descobrimos o misterioso capitão do Holandês \o/ E, ahn... Eu continuei /o/ (?)

**Gloomy** - Eu acho que o ff cortou de novo sua review o.o Não se preocupe, comigo ele faz pior: apaga elas T.T Mas que bom que você gostou do capítulo n.n (poxa, ff do mal, sua review parecia que ia ser grande Ç.Ç).

**Mokona Black And White** - Ah, não se preocupe, logo todos já vão estar adivinhando seus pares \o/ Que bom que você acha que eu escrevo bem n.n É que ás vezes eu tenho minhas dúvidas -.- Bom, aqui está o capítulo, espero que esteja bom também n.n

**Kon.** - Eu sei, adoro parar nas partes em que estamos quicando na cadeira. MUAHAHA #raios e trovões¹# Er... abafe isso e.e Ah é, foi muita sorte, digo, azar elas terem sido sequestradas por um bando de piratas gostosões 8D Ainda bem que não sou eu no lugar delas, eu nem queria mesmo i.i huahsuahsuahsa Eu também vi o Holandês pela primeira vez no Bob Esponja, naquele episódio do nó LOL Sim, ingênua Fey... Mas ela vai ter sua vez è.é Realmente, eu tento me dedicar ao que escrevo mas isso não significa que eu goste u.u Mas se vocês gostam, então tá bom n.n

**Momo** - Eu adorei a Fey, super³ digna de estar nessa fic n.n Aliás, essa fic é que tem que estar digna de receber a Fey :x Que bom que os caps continuam bons 8D E, bom... Por enquanto eles ainda não vão fazer isso (note o "por enquanto" 8D). Hhaushauhsuasha Só imaginando a confusão de um monte de navio brigando, hein? XD Mas o encontro deles não está assim tão longe... Eu acho oo' Obrigada pelos elogios, viu?

**Lecka-chan** - Você achou que a Neel e a Kate se salvariam? Mas os personagens não tem tanta sorte assim na minha mão 8D #raios e trovões²# Sim sim, era o Papa XD é que eu acho ele tão cute :3 E não, eu não tenho as novels ç.ç #se deprime no cantinho emo# Sim, era o Madara, o vilão mais estiloso dos animes \o/ Sim, Yuuhi assusta mas é legal. E, mais uma vez: não vai demorar para você começar a adivinhar seu par, não se afobe o// E se eu não me engano, uma delas tem medo de navios, também, mas não lembro qual #apanha# hauhsuahsuahsuahsuahsa Eu também leio reviews dos outros, é legal 8D

**Toph-baka** - husahsuahshsua Fic famosa? Não sei... #começa a sonhar alto# Eu também ia querer estar no lugar delas 8D #Kate, Neel e Camille não podem bater na nanetys porque ela é a autora, MWAHAHA# Bom, digamos que "atacar" o Holandês não seja exatamente o que o Sereia vai fazer mas... Bom, whatever e.e E seu par logo logo será descoberto. Quanto aos raios e trovões, tá ligada o Tio Vítor, do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum? 8D #infância eterna# O problema da minha altura é as pessoas sempre acharem que eu sou mais nova. Às vezes isso é bom, mas outras vezes nem tanto, como quando eu quero entrar num filme pra maiores de 16 e tenho que provar que não tenho quinze anos e-e

**Miko Nina Chan** - Yo, obrigada por comentar. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo o//

**Blair-chan** - wee, leitora nova \8D/ Sim, o capitão do Holandês é o Madara :3 Que bom que está gostando da fic \o/

Ufs, cabaram as reviews pra responder o.o Whatever, eu vou me esforçar para o próximo sair rápido, prometo #Luna ergue o taco de baseball: vai mesmo u.ú# Oo Enfim, espero que esse tenha sido bom.

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews quentinhas com um copo de leite ao lado da lareira, hein? XD


	5. Capítulo Quatro

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os OC's dessa fic não me pertencem. Nem tudo é como a gente quer D:_

**N/A** Peloamordetodosossantos, me perdoem pela demora. Explicações lá embaixo.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Quatro

Fey puxou o capuz sobre o rosto, para garantir que não seria reconhecida. Ultimamente, andava ligeiramente obcecada com piratas. Não tinha muito no que pensar em casa – queria evitar ao máximo a companhia de sua madrasta, então costumava se esconder atrás de um guarda-roupa, onde ficava pensando na vida. Ultimamente, seus pensamentos eram dominados por demônios do mar, navios monstruosos e águas revoltas. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Faziam apenas dois dias que as três nobres haviam sido pegas por piratas do Holandês Voador. Ela havia visto, naquela mesma manhã, retratos das três. E, durante todo o dia, o rosto delas havia povoado a imaginação de Fey, que tentava adivinhar o que estaria acontecendo com elas, o que elas estavam comendo, e, principalmente, como seria o rosto dos _demônios_ que as seqüestraram. Seriam eles feios e horrendos como monstros de histórias de terror? Ou eles seriam lindos e sedutores como uma tentação ao pecado? Ela não sabia, mas queria _muito_ saber. Como seria o rosto de um pirata?

Algum sino anunciou que eram seis horas. Ela não quis saber. Abriu os portões de sua casa de férias e, ao sentir a repentina sensação de liberdade, não pôde conter uma gargalhada de felicidade. Se afastou mais um pouco da casa, e, quando julgou estar longe o bastante, despiu-se da capa que lhe cobria o rosto pálido e os cabelos negros que lhe caíam em ondas até a cintura. Seu vestido deixava seus ombros desnudos, e era vermelho-sangue, cheio de rendas. Todas as jóias que ela usava estavam à mostra, mas elas eram falsas, então ela não ligava. Segurou a capa em sua mão esquerda, para o caso de precisar, e, tomando coragem, dirigiu-se até um bar.

Ia dar um jeito de encontrar-se com piratas. Ah, se ia!

**X**

Sai e Sasuke foram colocados para dormir no mesmo quarto de Darcy. Inicialmente, eles apenas enfiaram dois colchões lá dentro; e Darcy deixou bem claro que a cama _já_ era dele e _continuaria_ sendo. Yuuhi havia encarregado Alice de mostrar o navio para eles no dia seguinte. A garota não estava muito animada com isso, mas aceitou mesmo assim – até porque não tinha outra escolha. Naquele momento, porém, ela ainda tinha tempo – eram apenas sete horas da manhã, e até as oito ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma.

É claro, seu sono não foi tão restaurador quanto deveria ter sido – mais uma vez, ela teve aqueles pesadelos envolvendo as pessoas que lhe foram tão importantes um dia. Daquela vez, ela pôde ouvir Hinata pedindo ajuda, mas ela não conseguia sair do navio para ir salvá-la. Era um sonho perturbador e angustiante, e no final, quando deu oito horas, ela sentia que tinha participado de uma guerra. Foi até a porta do quarto de Darcy – que agora também era de Sai e Sasuke – e deu dois murros na porta. Foi Darcy quem atendeu, e assim que a viu ali, deduziu o que ela queria e chutou os colchões que estavam no chão, acordando os dois. Suspirando, Sai colocou-se de pé, já com um sorriso nos lábios; Sasuke, por outro lado, parecia prestes a cometer um assassinato.

- Venham. – disse Alice, virando as costas para eles e já começando a andar. Sai se espreguiçou e a seguiu, dando um aceno para Darcy, enquanto Sasuke falou meia dúzia de palavrões e indo atrás dela também, quase empurrando Darcy, que lhe disse a pior ofensa que lhe veio à mente naquele momento.

**X**

O alçapão se abriu, e dois piratas entraram por ele – o que havia pegado Neel e Kate e o que havia pegado Camille. Kate se colocou de pé, rangendo os dentes, sendo imitada por Neel e Camille.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Neel, cruzando os braços.

- Ora, ora. Quanta ingratidão, hn! – disse o pirata loiro, balançando os longos cabelos loiros. – E pensar que nós viemos aqui convidá-las para uma festa, não é, Sasori no Danna?

- Como? – perguntou Camille, franzindo as sobrancelhas. O pirata ruivo, Sasori, deu um passo a frente, respondendo:

- Sim. Nosso capitão é um homem nobre e deseja entretê-las um pouco. – era possível identificar um quê de ironia na voz dele, apesar de ser mais sutil do que o outro. Ele deu um sorriso pequeno, ligeiramente sádico. – Então, como Deidara e eu fomos os responsáveis por trazê-las aqui, nós ficamos com a missão de convidá-las para nossa "festinha".

As três se arrepiaram com a última palavra. Imediatamente, os mais terríveis pensamentos passaram por elas. Camille balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar aquelas idéias, e Neel apenas torceu o rosto; Kate, por outro lado, avançou dois passos e esbravejou:

- Vocês devem nos achar bem idiotas, não é?! Pensa que eu não sei o que fazem nas suas "festinhas"?! Hein?! – ela rangeu os dentes, e então soltou, em um rosnado: - Até parece que eu vou dar essa chance pra vocês!

- Tsc, tsc. – disse Deidara, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – Nós não vamos fazer o que você está pensando, hn.

- Ah, é? – disse Neel, colocando as mãos na cintura. – E você espera que eu acredite nisso?

- Sim. – respondeu Sasori, friamente. – Somos piratas, mas temos nossas regras; o navio é tão sagrado quanto uma igreja, sabem?

- Como se vocês ligassem pra isso. – devolveu Neel, em um tom arrogante.

Os dois apenas deram de ombros e subiram as escadas. Quando chegaram ao alçapão, Deidara se curvou e disse:

- Vamos deixar aberto, para o caso de mudarem de idéia.

**X**

- Duquesa de Kiev! – a loira virou-se para quem a havia chamado. Era um soldado ruivo, com olhos verdes e profundas olheiras no rosto. – Vossa Majestade está te chamando.

- A mim? – ela estava um pouco surpresa. Marcou a página do livro que estava lendo e colocou-se de pé, enquanto o soldado balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. – Pode me levar até ele, por favor.

- Sim, senhora. Por aqui, por favor. – ele fez uma reverência, indicando a direção que ela deveria tomar; porém, logo em seguida tomou a dianteira, guiando-a, sempre com a mão na bainha da espada. Chegaram a uma grande porta de orvalho, e ele a abriu, deixando que Scarlet passasse primeiro e entrando logo em seguida.

O rei estava sentado em uma mesa comprida, acompanhado de um nobre de cabelos longos e castanhos que Scarlet reconheceu como membro da família Hyuuga. Fazendo uma reverência, ela sentou-se na mesa, enquanto o soldado ruivo se colocou às costas da mesa.

- Bom, agora que estão todos aqui... – Scarlet ergueu uma sobrancelha à menção da palavra "todos", já que só haviam apenas quatro pessoas, mas deixou aquilo de lado. – Acho melhor explicar o porquê de estarmos nessa reunião, certo, senhor Neji Hyuuga?

- Sim. – disse Neji, cruzando os braços. – O navio em que aquele soldado Sai está... O Sereia Assassina. Nossa família tem um interesse particular por ele.

- Por quê? – perguntou Scarlet, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Segundo o que aquele Sai disse, uma antiga serva da casa Hyuuga faz parte da tripulação. Alice Spartisson.

- E daí? É apenas uma serva. – disse Scarlet; ela, obviamente, dava valor à seus servos e empregados, mas ela era uma exceção entre os nobres.

- Bom, ela era a dama de companhia de Hinata-sama. – ele explicou, desviando ligeiramente o olhar. – E assim que soube disso, Hinata-sama fez questão de trazê-la de volta, afinal todos achávamos que ela estivesse morta.

- Entendo. – disse Scarlet, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. – Mas Sai poderia fazer isso, não é?

- Sim. – disse o rei. – E é o que vamos ordenar a ele que faça quando conseguirmos nos comunicar com ele, o que não deve demorar mais do que dois dias. Mas isso acarreta outro problema.

- Qual?

- Veja, a família Hyuuga é uma família importantíssima, entende, Scarlet? Nossas negociações com o Japão dependem inteiramente deles, então é importante agradá-los o quanto for. – disse o rei, recostando-se em sua cadeira. – Mas Sai é um ser-humano, não um herói mítico, e por melhor que ele seja, não podemos colocar todas as responsabilidades do mundo nas costas dele.

- Então, se ele se concentrar em Alice Spartisson, ele não poderia dar um jeito de resgatar as três nobres. – concluiu Scarlet, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Então, prosseguiu: - Por favor, majestade, aquelas três também são...

- Importantes, eu sei. – falou o rei, e então soltou um longo e pesado suspiro. – Scarlet, você poderia negociar a soltura delas?

Scarlet ergueu a cabeça, boquiaberta. Então, suspirou aliviada; aquilo era o que ela queria fazer desde o começo, afinal confiava em sua própria capacidade. Deu um sorriso e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. O rei sorriu, paternalmente, e indicou o soldado atrás dela:

- Este é Gaara, um dos meus melhores homens; ele irá acompanhá-la, juntamente com Neji Hyuuga, que também é da guarda real e é igualmente bom. Agora, podem se retirar. Quero que partam até o entardecer.

**X**

Fey estava sentada em um porto há bastante tempo, já; podia ser paciente, quando era de seu interesse. Havia ouvido alguns homens comentarem que o rei mandaria um navio negociar com os piratas que seqüestraram asa três nobres. Bom, aquilo não poderia ter acontecido em melhor hora. O navio partiria ao entardecer, e ela teria que esperar bastante, além do fato de que seria uma tarefa bem difícil entrar em um navio real sem ser notada; mas ela tinha dinheiro, em sua bolsa – e não era pouco. E com dinheiro, qualquer coisa era possível, nos tempos em que viviam.

Finalmente, viu uma carruagem real se aproximando. Cobriu-se com sua capa, escondendo o rosto, e se aproximou de guarda; assim que a viu, ele ergueu a espada, mas não foi preciso muita conversa. Primeiro, porque ele a reconheceu; segundo, porque ele viu que ela estava sozinha; e, terceiro, porque ela jogou um pesado saco de moedas nas mãos dele. O guarda virou o rosto, e, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, Fey subiu no navio, sem que ninguém realmente a visse; bom, na verdade um garoto que varria o convés a viu, mas ela jogou três moedas para ele, que voltou a varrer o convés como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**X**

Kate se colocou de pé, de repente. Neel e Camille ergueram os olhos para ela, e viram que ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto – uma expressão que misturava raiva e ansiedade. Ela ergueu a barra do vestido e começou a subir as escadas, indo em direção ao alçapão. Assim que percebeu o que a amiga ia fazer, Neel levantou-se.

- Kate, onde você vai? – chamou, indo até o pé da escada. Kate virou-se para ela, soltando um pesado suspiro.

- Pra festa, é óbvio. – e ergueu o alçapão.

- Espera! – chamou Neel, mas metade do corpo de Kate já estava para fora; então, Neel foi quem começou a subir a escada, mas Camille a segurou pelo pulso, parecendo preocupada. – Por favor, Sra. D'Anjou... Digo, Camille. Eu não posso deixá-la ir lá sozinha.

Camille balançou a cabeça e, ainda segurando o pulso de Neel, começou a subir as escadas junto com ela. Quando elas chegaram ao alçapão, Kate ajudou-as a sair. Então, ouviram uma voz conhecida dizer atrás delas:

- E não é que elas decidiram se juntar a nós, hn?

**X**

O "tour" pelo navio havia, finalmente, acabado, o que significava que Sasuke e Sai estavam livres. Enquanto Sasuke decidiu apenas voltar para seu quarto – até porque Darcy estava agora polindo suas armas – Sai foi caminhar pelo convés. Kyrie estava fazendo castelos de cartas de baralho em cima de um barril de rum, quando o viu. Não confiava nele e aquele sorriso lhe dava arrepios. Ele se aproximou dela e – com seu eterno sorriso no rosto – disse:

- Ora, se não é _pequena_ garota que colocou o Uchiha no chinelo, ontem.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou, sem desviar o olhar de seu castelo de cartas.

- Nossa, mas para quê tanta agressividade? – ele perguntou, curvando o corpo para que ficasse na altura da garota. – Só estou tentando ser amigável, sabe?

- Eu não confio em você. – ela respondeu, ríspida, finalmente o encarando nos olhos; o que não durou muito, porque ela se sentiu incomodada com o jeito que ele a olhava, então logo voltou sua atenção ao castelo de cartas.

Então, de maneira quase maldosa, Sai puxou uma das cartas que estavam na base do castelo, deixando-a furiosa. Ela bufou, e colocou a mão na arma que estava em suas costas, quase no mesmo momento em que ele pegava uma espada em sua cintura – sempre sorrindo daquela maneira _irritante_ – até que ouviram a voz da capitã:

- Podem parar com isso. – os dois se viraram para olhá-la, e ela parecia meio irritada, o que nunca era boa coisa. Alice, Anne e Darcy estavam com ela, ambos com os braços cruzados.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Alice. Darcy apenas riu e Anne comentou, desontraidamente:

- Se querem brigar, façam isso apropriadamente. Vocês sabem que tem regras e tudo... – então, ele viu a expressão com que Alice a encarava e ficou quieta, assoviando.

- Não quero brigas sem sentido no meu navio. Estamos entendidos? – falou Yuuhi. Kyrie apenas balançou a cabeça, e Sai respondeu, cinicamente:

- Claro, querida capitã. – Yuuhi ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas logo em seguida foi embora. Alice a encarou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e Anne perguntou:

- Algum problema, Alice?

- Eu acho que a capitã está preocupada com algo. – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços. Então, suspirou. – Mas pode ser só impressão minha.

**X**

- Estamos prontos para partir, Senhora Duquesa de Kiev. – Scarlet encarou o capitão do navio, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele fez uma reverência e foi até o leme, onde começou a dar ordens às quais ela não deu atenção.

- Está tudo bem, Duquesa? – perguntou Gaara.

- Navios... – ela respondeu, fracamente. – Me dão enjôos.

- Não se preocupe. – falou Neji. – Logo, logo, isso estará acabado.

- É o que eu espero. – disse Scarlet, cobrindo a barriga com as mãos, enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira.

* * *

**N/A** É, eu sei. Devo explicações. Mil perdões, mas esse ano está sendo horrivelmente corrido para mim, sinto muito. Tem vestibular, Enem, simulado quase _todo_ fim de semana, passei um tempão procurando emprego, comecei a fazer treinamento para monitoria no meu curso de inglês, tive um ataque de depressão... Enfim, tudo o que podia acontecer, aconteceu. Lei de Murphy é _apaixonada_ por mim, acreditem. E eu confesso que também fiquei com _um pouco_ de preguiça para escrever.

Ah, e se tiver algum erro, é porque eu não consigo falar com minha beta. Luna, você ainda vive?! Fala comigo, mulher! Ç.Ç

Bom, vamos às reviews. Wee \o/

**Momo - **Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Na verdade, sai tudo meio natural, quase sozinho. E eu tento permanecer o mais fiel possível aos personagens, principalmente aos de ficha, então é legal saber que estou me saindo bem. Ah, a Kyrie. Aquilo deu o que falar LOL. Mas eu não resisti. Ainda estou de mal do Sasuke por causa do Naruto e.e' Espero que você também goste desse capítulo, flor.

**LadyMilleh - **Bom, pois é. Acho que eu mereço apanhar. Eu sei como é vestibular. Eu tenho medo dele /a que pegou trauma depois de prestar Fuvest o ano passado/ E foi sacanagem mudarem o vestibular. Tão usando a gente de cobaia /prontofalay. Eu sei que disse isso capítulo passado e acabei não cumprindo, mas logo logo os pares serão descobertos (eu acho, porque ultimamente minha imaginação e minha sanidade mental tem sido afetadas pelos estudos o-o'). Desculpe pela demora, mas, como dizem: antes tarde do que nunca 8D' /apanha eternamente. Beijos o/

**Borboleta Vermelha - **HSUAHSUAH, A Neel é legal 8D Tadinha da Alice, deixa ela XD E ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer no Holandês /joga pétalas de rosas(?)/ As três são muito ingratas, não são? Ao invés de ficarem felizes... Eu aproveitava a chance HSAUHSAUHSUAHSUA /apanha/ Beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse também \8D/

**Mukami -** Espero que você tenha gostado desse também, paixão. E volta pro msn, sua boba, eu tô com saudade ;-;

**Toph-baka - **HUSAHUSAHSUHA Às vezes eu também acho que o tédio vai me matar (ou não(?)). Ah, como você pode falar assim da Fey, ela é tão lecau :p(?) /a que adora personagens esnobes/ Cara, o owned da Kyrie foi bem aceito LOL Todo mundo gostou XD Anhé, as três são sortudas. Qual a única coisa melhor do que ganhar sozinho na loto acumulada? Ser sequestrada pelos Akas *-* Ah, tadinho do príncipe D: Ele ainda é novinho, coitado ç-ç /abraça o príncipe/ Nossa, quanto ódio. Tadinho do Sai, ele é legal (pelo menos quando dá apelidos pras pessoas HSUAHSAUHSUAH /apanha eternamente/). Ah, e desculpa a Anne ter aparecido tão pouco; eu tinha uma cena pra ela, mas se eu fosse colocar a cena ia demorar 139874934 vidas pra postar o capítulo, perdão ;-; Beijos e té mais o/ PS: ff tem vida própria, fato õ/

**Lecka-chan - **HSUAHSUAHSUAH, Eu sei como é isso. Já quase fiz isso duas vezes; O bom é que meus pais não ligam mais XD Nossa, sua intuição é boa. Nem falo quem você acertou LOL Ah, a Fey é legal. E vai ter um papel importante na história :O E no fim a Scarlet vai do mesmo jeito. Viu como um pouco de fé move montanhas?(?). E ainda vai ter MUITA²²³¹²¹² cena romântica, ainda. Você vai até enjoar(?). E quanto a perda, na verdade eu nem a conhecia, mas a mãe dela era bem amiga do meu pai. Foi uma pena, mas é a vida. Beijos, paixão o//

**Kon. - **HUSAHUSAHUSHA Nem liga, um monte de gente não sabia quem era o capitão e-e' LOL. Ué, quem sabe logo logo o príncipe não segue seu conselho? 8D' /morre/. Ah, quanto aos pares eu só achei que seria mais divertido assim. Sei lá, ajuda a manter o clima (?). Wah, finalmente! Alguém que também gosta das personagens esnobes \õ/ Achei que eu era a única XD Sim, sim, Neel/Kate/Camille vão se tornar BFF \*-*/ /louca/. Mais uma que adorou o owned da Kyrie, vou fazer isso mais vezes (ou não XD). Obrigada pelos elogios, flor. Beijos o/

**Shii-sensei - **Imagina, nem grila. Acontece. Na escola? LOL. Eu sempre vejo um monte de gente deixar review da escola, mas eu nunca consegui D: Talvez eu que seja meio lesa (ou completamente, nunca se sabe). Enfim, fico feliz que tenha gostado, e obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Beijos, amor \*-*/

**Blair-chan - **Hey! Que bom que você gostou! E o Sasuke e o Sai ainda vão aprontar muito no Sereia 8D Que bom que está interessante, espero que você continue gostando. Beijos \õ/

**_E eu ainda estou no direito de pedir/exigir reviews. Mesmo que sejam para me chamar de desnaturada irresponsável D:_**


End file.
